parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Aristotrolls (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 2.
Here is part two of The Aristotrolls by Paul Young and Paul Young 65. Cast *Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) as Duchess *Rut (from Hugo the Troll) as Marie *Rit (from Hugo the Troll) as Berlioz *Rat (from Hugo the Troll) as Toulouse *Blue (from Blue's Clues) as Frou-Frou *Bridget (from The Swan Princess) as Madame Adelaide Bonfamilie *Bluto (from Popeye) as Edgar *Maurice (from Beauty and the Beast) as Georges Hautecourt *Gonzo (from The Muppets) as Roquefort *Tony Toponi (from An American Tail) as Napoleon *Fievel Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) as Lafayette *Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) as Thomas O'Malley *Toodles Galore and Sylvia (from Tom and Jerry and Looney Tunes) as Abigial and Amelia *Danny (from 101 Dalmatians) as Uncle Waldo *and more Transcript *Bluto: (sings as he puts sleeping pills in the pet's cream) Rock-a-bye my pets. Sleep tight you will. (looks at the instructions on the bottle, then casually throws in more pills) La la la la, and I'm in the dough! Oh, Bluto, you sly old fox! (hums as he finishes the cream. He comes in and bows down) Hello, everyone! I've come to give you your orders. (Hugolina, Rit, Rat, and Rut grab their orders and enjoy them. Once finishing all their orders, the pets fall fast asleep. The Great Gonzo spots some food and drinks, takes them, and eats and drinks them all) *The Great Gonzo: Ah... That was very good indeed. I think I'll just a take a nap as well. (puts on The Everly Brothers song 'Dream' and falls asleep) *Chorus: Dream, dream, dream, dream, Dream, dream, dream, dream. When I want you in my arms, When I want you and all your charms, Whenever I want you, All I have to do is dream, Dream, dream, dream. When I feel blue in the night, And I need you to hold me tight, Whenever I want you, All I have to do is dream. I can make you mine, Taste your lips of wine, Anytime night or day, Only trouble is, Gee whiz, I'm dreamin' my life away. I need you so, that I could die, I love you so and that is why, Whenever I want you, All I have to do is dream, Dream, dream, dream, dream. I can make you mine, Taste your lips of wine, Anytime night or day, Only trouble is, Gee whiz, I'm dreamin' my life away. I need you so, that I could die, I love you so and that is why, Whenever I want you, All I have to do is dream. Dream, dream, dream, Dream, dream, dream, dream, Dream, dream, dream, dream, Dream. (Bluto quickly puts Hugolina and the kids into the basket, and covers them up) *Bluto: (chuckles) Looks like Hugolina and the kids are going away, because the time will come tonight. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoofs Category:The Aristocats Parts Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoof